Girls from Hell
by shadow angel2004
Summary: This is about 2 devils err...girls 'visiting' the Inuyasha world! They are just the sweetest angels around! They do no harm! This is a must read story! This first story is about Inuyasha but then another different story with Kat and Kurisu in a different


Shadow Gurl2004: This was on my old name so you may have read it. Any way, another story by Princess Kat and me. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer I own Kat, Princess Kat owns Kurisu. And we both own any of those who do not belong in Inuyasha...  
  
Kat: Older sister...evvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllll  
  
Kurisu: Younger sister...eeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiilllllllllllllll  
  
Two teenage sisters were reading a book titled '100 Best Pranks in the Universe!'.  
  
The first girl was wearing a black belly shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She had long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and silver eyes. She was 18-years old and her name was Kat.  
  
The second girl was wearing a silver T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She had long brown hair pulled back in a braid and brown eyes. She was 16-years old and her name was Kurisu (Kurisutine --).  
  
"You two watch Eikichi and Yukiko!" The two girls heard their Mother yell. "And no using them for practice pranks!"  
  
"We won't! Scouts honor!" The girls called.  
  
-- "You were never scouts!" Mother exclaimed.  
  
"We used to be girl scouts, remember? We were really little, and you used to take us to those stupid meetings all the time." Kat said.  
  
"You mean that thing you got kicked out of because you were blowing up teachers? And then you got sent to military school and then kicked out because you were shaving everybody's heads?" Mother asked.  
  
"Umm........."  
  
The two girls looked at each other.  
  
".........was that us?" Kurisu asked.  
  
"Who else could pull such great pranks?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was us, Mom!" The girls yelled.  
  
-- The Mother walked out the door. "No picking on your brother and sister!" She closed the door then said to herself, "I better call the cops, fire department, military, FBI, CIA, and whatever other secret organizations there are........."  
  
Meanwhile.........   
  
Two ten year olds, Yukiko and Eikichi, are tied up and watching their older sisters with fear as they were making something to torture them with.  
  
"Hey, twins, do you think we should make a stink bomb?" Kat asked. "We've never done one of those before!"  
  
The two kids shook their heads no frantically. "You've made one before! The whole neighborhood was sent into a dimension of stinkiness!"  
  
"Oh, well, you want us to, right?!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" The two screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, you two. The stink bombs won't do anything bad to you except you might want to get a nose transplant because you won't smell anything out of your noses!" Kurisu exclaimed.  
  
"See. No harm, no fowl." Kat said.  
  
"You know.........if you two were chibis, I bet you couldn't to this stuff!" Eikichi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! You go Eikichi! Uh huh! Uh huh! You rule!" Yukiko cheered.  
  
"Aww, shuddup already!" Kat snapped.  
  
-- "What do you two know?" Kurisu sneered.  
  
Kat grabbed two stink bombs and handed Kurisu one. The two girls grabbed their backpacks and put them on.  
  
"What's that for?" Yukiko asked.  
  
"After we lit the bombs we're out of here!" Kat replied.  
  
Kurisu pulled a lighter out and was about to light her bomb but a bright light shone and the two girls disappeared.  
  
The twins looked around and started cheering and singing. "Alleluia! Alleluia! Thank you, God!"  
  
Suddenly the police burst into the house, looking at the twins.  
  
"Hi, Eikichi, Yukiko. Where are your older sisters?" One asked.  
  
"Hi, Bob!" Eikichi exclaimed. "Wassup?"  
  
"How are you doing with your girlfriend?" Yukiko asked. ((As you can see, these two know just about everybody in the police department, fire department, CIA, FBI, military, etc. for they seem them at least once a day.))  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Bob asked as he picked up a lighter and stink bomb. He lit the lighter and put it to the bomb.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" The twins yelled as the bomb exploded, sending a horrid odor all over the town.  
  
-- "You think they made it a bit too strong?" Yukiko asked.  
  
"Maybe." Eikichi answered.  
  
With the Girls   
  
The two girls were looking at each other, blinking. Both looked to be about six-years old. They'd been chibified! And thank God both girls still had their backpacks. Oh, wait, is that good or not? OO  
  
Chibi Kat and Kurisu started to walk around, looking at their surroundings.  
  
Suddenly an ugly-looking demon jumped out in front of them, starting to drool. "FOOD!"  
  
"You wouldn't eat us, would you?" Kat asked as both chibis put on the most innocent faces they could muster.  
  
"Umm.........yes." The demon answered.  
  
Kurisu and Kat put their bags on the ground and opened them. They took out a bunch of stuff then put the bags back on their backs.  
  
They quickly tied all the red things they had taken out of their bags together and held up a lighter. "Wanna see our pretty candles?"  
  
".........no." The demon answered.  
  
"Okay, very, very important," Kurisu said, putting the bundle of red 'candles' into the demon's hands. "Hold onto this tight and watch the pretty flame."  
  
Kat lit the candles.  
  
"Now hold on tight!" The girl's said in unison and then they ran like Hell.  
  
A moment later there was a loud explosion as the candles blew up, for in reality they.........were sticks of dynamite!  
  
And you thought kids these days were sweet and innocent. Think again!  
  
"Aww, man," Kat whined. "We lost a bunch of pretty candles on that one."  
  
"At least we know how to make more!" Kurisu exclaimed.  
  
".........did that man look mutilated BEFORE we blew him up?" Kat asked.  
  
"Doesn't really matter," Kurisu answered. "He's even more mutilated now.........if he's even around anymore."  
  
Suddenly the girls were lifted off the ground by their shirts. 


End file.
